


Jack & RepliCarter - If only...

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Sam and Jack WOS challenges [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, cloning, wishing for a thing doesn't make it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that RepliCarter isn't a clone, but this is what the WOS Clone challenge inspired me to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack & RepliCarter - If only...




End file.
